Mission Improbable: The Cupid Files
by Ember1313
Summary: Look out Port Charles Cameron Webber is on a mission for find his mom the perfect man! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Kelly (Emberdreamweaver)  
**Rating:** PG 13 (probably more like G)

**Disclaimer:**  
I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:  
This is my entry in Liason Haven's _Russian Roulette Fic Challenge_. I thought it it was my idea it was only fair I participate as well. The idea is to base a fic off a randomly assigned first line. First thanks to CJ Clark for the awesome prompt. Second thanks to the most awesome beta Chyna.

Background:

This is very AU. Cam is five and lives with his mom, Elizabeth Webber. Elizabeth is an artist. Jason just moved in next door to Elizabeth and Cam. There is no Jake.

That's it for now as always feel free to ask me questions.

* * *

**_Mission Improbable: The Cupid Files  
_  
Chapter One**

Cam peaked around the corner and saw that his mother wasn't alone. At the realization, the young boy scrunched his nose. Apparently, his mother was back from her date. Who was it tonight? Oh yeah. That cop. Lucky something. Cameron wondered if Lucky was an actual name. 'I mean who names their kid after a dog?' He thought trying to smother a giggle. The last thing Cam need was for his mother to catch him up past bedtime. Georgie had put him to bed hours ago.

That idea was nearly blown when Sucky kissed his mom. 'What was she thinking?' Cameron wondered shaking his curly head. He loved his mom, really he did. She was the prettiest and smartest person he knew. That is why he couldn't understand why she dated such losers.

First was the prince who didn't like kids. Naturally it didn't take Cam long to get rid of the guy. Next came the snooty lawyer. He was more subtle than the prince in his demands. Cam almost immediately disliked him. After all no one but him could trick his mom. Fortunately, Cameron was smarter than most people gave him credit for. It had taken a long time for his mom to date after that. Which led him back to the idiot kissing his mom.

Cameron knew the guy had to go. The only trouble was how. At five Cam had long stopped wetting the bed. He didn't want to fake being sick because that would mean staying in bed the next day. That left a nightmare. The problem was Cameron Webber wasn't scared of much. Of course, he wasn't going to tell anyone else that. _"Mommy?"_ He called out softly from the top of the steps.

Elizabeth immediately pulled away, her attention only on Cam. _"Is something wrong sweetie?"_

"I can't sleep."

"Awe. Did you have a bad dream?" Cam nodded his curly head as he looked at Elizabeth with sad brown eyes._ "Lucky maybe you should go."_

"Yeah sure. I'll call you later."

"Thanks for understanding." Elizabeth said picking Cam up. He really was getting too big to carry but Elizabeth hated admitting it. When she opened the door for Lucky Cam stuck his tongue out at the man.

Lucky glared at the boy. Cameron had been nothing but a pain since he started dating Elizabeth. Lucky thought she would be an easy lay, which was the only reason he agreed to see her. _"Stop that."_

"Lucky what are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked in confusion as Cam buried his face in her shoulder. She knew he was shy around men especially if he did not know them well.

_"Your kid stuck his tongue out at me."_

"Really Lucky he's five." Elizabeth said on a sigh. The guys she dated were worse the Cameron at times.

_"That means he should have some manners."_ Lucky snapped back._ 'How dare Elizabeth not believe him?'_

"It's late and obviously you're tired..."

"I am not tired. Elizabeth I know what I saw."

"You should go."

"I can't believe this. That brat is the reason you're alone." Lucky said before storming off.

Elizabeth sighed closing the door. She didn't love Lucky but she thought he understood Cameron would always be first. Instead, he seemed almost jealous of the young boy. _"Come on Cam time for bed."_

Later than night Cameron wondered about what Sucky said. Maybe his mom was lonely. The last thing he wanted was for her to be unhappy. And if it meant finding her a guy, Cam knew, he was more than up for the challenge. He grabbed a piece of paper and began making a list.

First no more losers. And he has to like kids. And art. After all his mom was a painter. She should have someone who liked her paintings. Cam added several more things to the list and then put it in his secret hiding spot. He knew he was going to need help. Thankfully, he knew the perfect person for the mission.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

I am so thrilled you guys like this fic. I think it may become one of my favs. Cam is so adorable in this. However what's funny is how he acts isn't all that different than how my son acts. And like Elizabeth later in the fic people think I'm crazy.

Thanks to Chyna for being my beta.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Cameron Webber was a smart boy. He knew without a doubt that it was true because everyone said so. His Grams said that Cam reminded her of his mommy. Cam liked that a lot. His favorite was when Mr. Green, his principal, said that Cam was too smart for his own good. He didn't know exactly what it meant but it made him laugh.

As smart as Cam was he knew he was going to need help to pull his plan off. Adult type help. Gram would probably help him but there was always the chance she might tell mommy. That would be the worst possible outcome Cameron could think of at the moment. Mommy always hated it when he schemed.

Georgie's boyfriend Spinelli on the other hand would be excited. And between the two of them, they could probably talk Georgie into helping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Are you insane?"_ Georgie asked looking from her boyfriend to Cameron and back.  
_  
"No."_ Spinelli responded slightly offended at the mere idea._ "The Jackal is in full possession of his mental facilities."_

"Why would you even consider this?"

"Because the Maternal One deserves to be happy. Maybe more than anyone else."

"You do know if Elizabeth finds out about this she's going to be p..." Georgie paused remembering Cameron was in the room._ "Mad."_

"You don't have to help if you don't want to Georgie. I understand." Cameron said looking at her with his puppy dog eyes.

_"Oh no mister that look doesn't work on me." _The young woman said laughing and shaking her head. Cameron Webber was her most challenging babysitting job. He was also the cutest. _"Alright where do we start?"_

"Yay!!" Cam yelled jumping up and down. He knew Georgie would help them. _"I made a list last night after Sucky left."_

"Sucky?"

"Well yeah. I mean it fits."

"That is brilliant Little Dude." Spinelli said impressed with the nickname Cameron had chosen.

_"I know."_ Cam said smugly before pulling the list from his backpack. _"Here's what I got." _

Georgie took the paper from Cam and smiled. The list was not actually bad. It did however need a woman's touch. _"So what is the goal of all this?"_

"To find someone who makes mommy happy."

"Awe." She could not help but saying.

Both Spinelli and Cam rolled their eyes at each other. _"Girls." _Cam muttered softly.

_"Just for that I shouldn't help. But since I know, you two are hopeless... We need to make a list of possible dates."_

"How do we get the Material One to agree without blowing our plan?"

"Leave that to me." Georgie said already coming up with a plan. She knew several guys who would love to date Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cam read over his list later that night. He had to admit Georgie and Spinelli were of great help. There was one problem they had over looked though. Lucky. That guy had to go but how?

He thought for several more minutes before an idea finally occurred to him. Cameron crept downstairs to the living room. He turned on Elizabeth's computer before picking up the cordless phone. In a matter of minutes, he had managed to block the idiot's number.

Smiling Cam headed back to the stairs. He knew he needed his sleep because tomorrow the real mission began.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

I love Cam. Really I do. I almost feel bad for Spammy. Almost.

This chapter is for Liv.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Three**

'This wasn't going to work.' Cam thought as he watched his mom leave for her date. It wasn't that Cameron hated Matt Hunter, at least not in theory. The young doctor seemed nice enough. However, that didn't make him good enough for Cam's mom. She was the type of person who took care of everyone else. His mom needed someone who could take care of her. Someone who could make her smile and laugh. Someone...

_"It's not polite to spy on people."_

Cameron looked up from his spot in the hedges and almost laughed. The woman was dressed in the most ridiculous outfit he had ever seen. _"You do know Halloween isn't until October?"_

"What?"

"Is that a costume?" The young boy asked innocently.  
_  
"Of course not. These are my cloths."_

Cameron's brown eyes widened._ "You're mommy lets you dress like that!"_

"Look here you little brat..."

"Cameron Webber you know better than to talk with strangers." Georgie said approaching the hedges. She had seen the interaction and was worried what the strange woman might do.

_"Sorry Georgie."_ Cam said smiling sweetly. He didn't know who the strange woman was but he did recognize a mad adult.

_"Sure." _Georgie said not buying Cam's innocent act for one moment. _"You need to go inside."_

"Awe Georgie it's not time for my bath yet."

"Cameron Alexander Webber inside now." Georgie said forcefully. She didn't know whom this woman was but Georgie got a bad feeling just looking at her.

Cam stared at his babysitter in disbelief. She had never spoken to him like that before. Who did Georgie think she was? Too bad Cameron needed her for his plan._ "Fine."_ He finally relented stomping across the yard.

_"You need to keep control of that brat."_

"And you need to go home."

"I live here." Sam insisted pointing to the recently rented house.  
_  
"No you don't. Ms. Lila would never rent her house to **you**. Now leave before I call the cops."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth sighed as she closed the door. Tonight had been awkward to say the least. Matt was a nice guy. In fact, if she didn't have Cameron, Elizabeth would seriously consider going out with him again. But she did have Cam. That meant she didn't have the luxury of having meaningless relationships.  
_  
"Mommy?"_

"You Mister Cameron should be in bed."

"Read?"

"Oh you want me to read to you?" Elizabeth said running a hand through Cam's messy curls. He looked so much like his father sometimes it broke her heart. _"Of course I'll read to you."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron didn't last an entire story but Elizabeth couldn't seem to make herself leave. She never imagined she would be a single mother. When she found out about Cameron Elizabeth had been so happy. Now while she loved her little boy she couldn't help but wish for things to be different.

Elizabeth usually didn't think about being alone. The only time it really bothered her was at night. She still missed sharing a bed with someone. She missed the intimacy, a relationship. She missed Alex.

Her thoughts were interrupted by loud thumping music. She checked the clock and was surprised to see it read nearly midnight. The last thing she wanted or needed was a neighbor who partied all night.

Cam stirred in his sleep not used to the loud noise. Elizabeth kissed the top of his head and checked his blanket. It looked like it was time to meet her new neighbor.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

So this is the chapter Jason and Elizabeth meet. It also clears up what's going on between Sam and Jason. I can't believe you people though I would have Jason living with her. EWWW!

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Jason shut off his bike and stared at the loud party. It was the last thing he ever expected to find after working all day. He knew exactly who was responsible for this mess.

Sam McCall had been a mistake form the moment Jason met. He had hoped breaking things off would finally get her out of his life. However the woman refused to listen. Jason wished he could say this was the worst she had done but it would be a lie.

He sighed heavily and approached the house. He needed to break up this party now. Jason glanced at the darkened house next door. The last thing he wanted was to piss his neighbor off.

_"What the hell is this Sam?"_

"It's a party Jason. You do know what a party is right?"

"How in the hell did you even get in here? I told you we were over."

"Now Jason I know you didn't mean that." Sam said with what she felt was a sexy pout. Instead Jason felt even more repulsed.  
_  
"I meant it Sam. You knew what the deal was from the start. Now get these people and get out." _Jason said irritated by the woman who had taken over his new home. He was going to have to change the locks and maybe get an alarm.

_"Look Jason..."_ Sam started but a loud pounding at the front door interrupted her._ "Who the hell could that be?"_

"Probably my pissed neighbor." Jason mumbled opening the door. For a moment Jason couldn't speak. The irate look on the woman's face confirmed Jason's suspicions that she was his neighbor. Jason also realized that this woman was beautiful. She had expressive blue eyes and wavy brown hair. He couldn't help but to be attracted to the woman standing before him.

_"Do you have any idea what time it is?"_ Elizabeth demanded to know shaking Jason from his thoughts.

_"Look I'm sorry about the noise." _Jason said rubbing a hand across the back of his neck.

Sam rolled her eyes at the other woman. _"Please there's no need to apologize to this..."_

"Shut up Sam. I already told you the party was over." Jason snapped just wanting the night to be over.

_"Jason I don't see why..."_

"I said shut up."

"I didn't mean to start a domestic quarrel I just want the music turned down."

"It isn't like that..." Jason immediately tried to explain but Elizabeth stopped him.

_"It's none of my business really."_ Elizabeth said holding up her hands. She didn't know what was going on between her neighbors and to be honest she didn't care._ "Please just turn the music down."_

Jason watched Elizabeth walk away. For some reason he felt the need to make things right with the beautiful woman. That would have to wait however. The first things he needed to do was get rid of Sam. _"We need to talk."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth hated leaving Cameron. She was lucky enough to have a job that allowed her to spend most of her time with him. There were times however she had to leave him. That's why she loved Georgie so much.

_"Cam you'll be good for Georgie right?"_

"Right Mommy." The young boy easily agreed. Cameron needed mommy to leave so he could get started on his plan. That annoying woman next door was going to pay for calling him a brat. Of course she had to make it worse by irritating his mommy. The woman clearly had no idea who she was messing. _"Love you."_

"I love you too." Elizabeth said giving Cam a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled when Cameron immediately wiped it away.

He waved as his mommy left. Once the neighbor was taken care of he needed to get back to his original plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

When the front door opened Jason blinked several times. The last thing he expected was the young boy who was standing there. _"Is Elizabeth here?" He asked thankful to his grandmother for the information._

_"Nope." _Cam said trying not to giggle. This must be their new neighbor. The tall man would definitely have to be added to the list.

_"Didn't I tell you not to answer that?" _Georgie huffed when she saw what was going on. Cam shrugged, look at Jason one more time and walked away. Georgie shook her head before turning her attention towards Jason. _"Can I help you?"_

"Is Elizabeth here?"

"No."

"Oh. I..."

"You're from next door." Georgie said not caring that she was interrupting the man.

_"Um... yeah. I wanted to apologize about last night." _

Georgie smiled immediately deciding that he was much better than the woman from yesterday. _"Elizabeth should be back around three."_

"Thanks." Jason said, turned, and walked away.

When he was no longer within ear shot Cam poked his head around the corner. _"Don't even think about it." _Georgie warned sternly.

_"Why not? He's perfect."_

"First you don't anything about him."

"So? Spinelli can find out all that stuff."

"And there's the matter of the party last night. I don't think your mom would even be interested."

"Of course she's interested. We just have to show her is all."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"We start by getting rid of that crazy lady from yesterday."

"You do know that he's probably dating her right?"

"So? Mommy's prettier."

"That isn't how these things work Cam. You can't just force people together."

Cameron looked at Georgie as if she was crazy. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but that was just stupid. _"Says who?"_

"Cam... you … you just can't okay."

"Why not? I mean it worked on you and Spinelli."

"What worked on me and Spinelli?"

"Forcing you two together." Cameron couldn't help but smile at the shock on Georgie's face._ "What you didn't think that was all him did you?"_

"You Cameron Webber are in so much trouble." Georgie warned as her charge backed away. _"Why would you do something like that?"_

"Because you liked him." Cam replied as if the answer was obvious. He thought the whole concept was simple. "_You and Spinelli worked out great. So why can't this?"_

"What about the woman from yesterday?"

"Don't worry I already have a plan for dealing with her." 


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

So here's the next chapter. I know it's a Cam light chapter but the next one will make up for it.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Six**

It was just after four when Elizabeth finally made it home. She hated meetings with the gallery owner for this very reason. What was supposed to be an hour meeting lasted half the day. Elizabeth was happy she had no plans for the night. Lately it felt like she was gone a lot at Cameron's bedtime. It had been awhile since Elizabeth had been able to tuck Cam in.

Elizabeth was so distracted by her thoughts she didn't hear Jason approach until he cleared his throat. _"Oh my god! You scared me."_

"I'm sorry." Jason said shuffling his feet and stuffing both hands into his jeans pockets. _"I wanted to apologize about last night."_

"There's really no need. You and your girlfriend just need to keep it down next time."

"She isn't my girlfriend. In fact I have no idea how Sam even got into my house."

"Oh." Elizabeth said even though she didn't completely understand.

_"Sam... I... I don't think she'll bother you anymore."_

"Good. I'm Elizabeth Webber by the way." She said almost shyly. It was as if knowing Jason was single changed how she saw him.

_"I know. Lila told me."_ Jason clarified when Elizabeth arched her brow at him. _"I'm Jason Morgan."_

"Ms. Lila's grandson?"

"Yeah." Jason reluctantly confirmed. He didn't know why it embarrassed him that Elizabeth knew about his connection to Lila.

_"It was nice to meet you but I have to go."_

"Nice to meet you too." Jason said as they shook hands. The couple stared at one another for several minutes. They were both surprised by the instant connection.

_"I should go."_ Elizabeth whispered softly.

_"Okay." _He said without releasing her hand. When Elizabeth began to pull her hand away Jason briefly tightened his hold. Finally he let Elizabeth's hand go. _"If you ever need anything..."_

"Thank you." She told him smiling gently.

Jason watched as Elizabeth went inside. He couldn't help but wonder if she was single. The idea threw him at first because a relationship was the last thing Jason wanted. However when he looked at Elizabeth none of that seemed to matter. Maybe his grandmother was right about settling down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron smiled as he heard his mommy call his name. He had been watching her with the neighbor. It made Cam even more convinced that he was right. He might only be five but he knew when two people were interested in each other.

Now all he had to worry about was that woman. Spinelli promised to have the information he wanted in a few hours. After that Cam just had to figure out how to best use the information.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:

I think this maybe one of my favorite chapters so far. It's also one I know many of you have waited for.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

There was no doubting that Cameron Webber was a genius. Even Spinelli had to admit that the plan had went off without a flaw. Sam McCall never stood a chance especially considering what they found.

It seemed as if Ms. McCall had a secret past. One that consisted of conning wealthy men out of their money. Finding the information had been surprisingly easy even for Spinelli.

Once they gather all the facts they could the rest of the plan fell into place. Spinelli had protested at keeping Georgie in the dark but they both knew it was the right choice. Georgie was one of those truly nice people.

Thankfully, Cam wasn't afflicted with that sentiment. He had no problem telling not only Jason but also the entire world Sam's secrets. In fact, her past had made headlines in all the town's newspapers. Cameron smiled and made a mental note to thank Ms. Lila. She had been an incredible amount of help. The older woman had been resistant at first until Cam explained the situation. After that, she was very eager to help.

_"Cameron Webber tell me you are not involved in this."_

"I didn't do it Mommy." He immediately answered.

_"Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure you have no idea what I am talking about."_

"I love you." Cameron said looking up at her with mischievous brown eyes.

_"I love you too but that isn't going to work this time."_ Elizabeth said trying not to give in to the five year old. _"Now did you and Spinelli have anything to do with this?"_ She asked holding up a newspaper.  
_  
"No Mommy."_

"You do realize I can always tell when you're lying. Right?"

"Right." Cam agreed nodding his curly head.

_"Cameron why would you do this?"_ Elizabeth questioned sinking down on to the couch. She couldn't figure out why Cameron kept doing things like this.

_"She hurt you."_ The little boy said with a shrug. That wasn't the entire reason but it was enough of the truth.

_"Oh baby. That woman... she doesn't matter. I'm okay really."_ She said pulling Cam to her lap. She hated that he thought taking care of her was his job. It was times like these he reminded her even more of Alex. _"At least tell me you didn't make this stuff up."_

"Nope. Spinelli found it."

"That's something I guess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Jason it's all lies!" _Sam yelled waving a newspaper in her hand. She had come over first thing this morning to plead her case.  
_  
"I don't care Sam. None of this matters to me. I already told you we're over."_

"You don't mean that. You and I are so good together. If you just give us another chance I know you'll see it too."

"Let me ask you Sam. Was I just another con?"  
_  
Sam was shocked by Jason's question but recovered quickly. "Of course not. You know me better than that."_

"Do I Sam? Because I bet each of those guys, felt the same way. Now get out!" Jason said opening the door. During the argument, he never raised his voice. It shook Sam to know Jason was unaffected by her. When she had left, Jason shut the door and sighed.

He wasn't sorry to see Sam go. To be honest Jason felt just the opposite. Since moving, the feeling had only increased. Jason did not understand how someone he just met could have such an affect on him. Elizabeth Webber wasn't the kind of woman you screwed around with. No, she was the kind of woman you married. The idea of marriage shook Jason slightly. He didn't know if he was ready for something like that. That didn't mean he had to stay away until he decided.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth sighed as she settled herself onto the bed. Today had been one of the exceptionally long days that never seemed to end. She almost couldn't believe what Cameron had done. Almost. It wasn't the first time her son had done something outrageous. Lately she had come to expect it.

Shaking her head Elizabeth pulled out a small box from beneath her bed. The box contained some of her best memories. It also contained her worst._ "Alex why did you leave? I don't know if I can raise Cam on my own."_

She could almost hear his reply. Elizabeth knew he would say she could do anything. That she was the strongest person he knew.

Elizabeth didn't feel strong right now. At the moment, she felt so lonely that it hurt. She wanted to be angry with Alex but she couldn't. Elizabeth knew without a doubt Alex would want her to be happy, to move on, to fall in love again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight  
**  
_"I can't believe this is happening."_ Elizabeth said sitting on the trunk of her car. Somehow, she had managed to lock both her and Cam out of the house.

_"Sorry Mommy."_

"I know baby but from now on you need to be more careful."

"Okay." Cam immediately agreed. "What now?"

_"You know that's a good question. Since Grams is at work I guess we're going to have to call a locksmith."_

"What about him?" The young boy asked pointing at Jason's house. "Maybe he could help."

_"I think Jason has better things to do..."_ Elizabeth started but then trailed off when she realized how ridiculous it sounded. She could at least ask Jason for his help._ "Fine. Let's go talk to Jason."_

Cameron silently cheered behind Elizabeth's back. So far, his plan was going just as he hoped. Cam knew this time his schemes would have to look like accidents. After all the only people, who ever caught him was Grams and Mommy.

Elizabeth took a deep breath before knocking on Jason's door. She was torn about whether or not she even wanted him to be home. From the moment she met, Jason Elizabeth had felt a connection to him. It was thrilling but at the same time terrifying. Lost in her thoughts Elizabeth did not notice the door opening until she found herself staring at Jason's bare chest. Her mind went completely blank but finally she managed to get out, _"Hi."_

"Hi."

"Mommy did it again." Cam said when Jason and Elizabeth just continued to look at one another.

_"What Cameron means to say is we've accidentally locked ourselves out and I was hoping..."_

"I could help you."

"Yeah."

"Sure let me just get some tools." Jason said disappearing into the house and returning with his shirt on.

_"You have tools!"_

Jason couldn't help but smile at Cam's reaction._ "Would you like to see them?"_

"Can I? Can I? Can I?" He asked jumping up and down excitedly. This was almost as good as the time Uncle Steven took him to work.

_"May I?"_

Cameron sighed loudly before saying, _"May I Mommy?"_

"If Jason doesn't mind."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Jason said taking the boy's hand and leading him around to the back.

When they entered the small shed, Cam couldn't hide his excitement. All he could think of was the trouble he could cause with these tools. _"Wow. All these are yours?"_

Jason nodded as he lifted Cameron up on to a workbench. He did not want to risk the chance of anyone getting hurt. Somehow, Jason didn't think it would make a good impression on Elizabeth._ "Don't move."_

"So what is it you do?"

The older man blinked at Cam's question. He wasn't expecting a child to be so blunt._ "I build houses. Well I own a company that builds houses."_

"That is so cool." The young boy exclaimed.

_"I guess. I never really thought about it. What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

"A doctor, or a magician, or a firefighter. Georgie's dad says I should be a spy."

"A spy huh?"

"Yup." Cameron said nodding his curly head. _"But Mac is always silly."_

"How would you like to be my assistant?"

"Really?"

"Really." Jason said helping Cameron down. _"Come on let's go."_

Cameron and Jason found Elizabeth sitting on her porch. Jason couldn't help but appreciate how attractive Elizabeth was._ "Mommy we have tools and I'm going to be an assistant."_

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

It didn't take long for Jason to open the front door. During that time, Elizabeth's heart ached. She could easily see how Cameron was reacting to Jason's attention. He was not around many guys so the experience was completely new for him.  
_  
"We did it!"_ Cam called out as the front door swung open. "I'll get the keys!"

"I... um... thank you." Elizabeth said wringing her hands. Being around Jason made her so nervous.  
_  
"It wasn't a big deal. The door was pretty easy to open."_

"I meant about Cameron. Most guys they don't... he really enjoyed helping you."

"He's seems like a great kid." Jason said rubbing the back of his neck. _"Does Cam get to see his dad much?"_ He knew immediately it was the wrong thing to ask.

_"He... he's gone."_

"Gone?" Jason parroted back not sure, he understood.

_"I'm back." _Cameron said busting up the grownups conversation. Nothing made his mommy shut down faster than mention of his dad. Personally, Cameron didn't see what the big deal was. "Come on or we're going to be late." He said jumping off the porch and running to the car.

_"I should go. Thanks again for everything."_ Elizabeth said quickly chasing after her son. Jason stood there wondering what just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

So this chapter was tricky. I wanted to give you guys some information without revealing too much. Hopefully I did a good job.

Also I know exactly how Elizabeth feels in this chapter.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The Quartermaine rose garden was beautiful when in full bloom. Lila Quartermaine had spent years caring for the gardens. That is why Jason wasn't surprised to find his grandmother there._ "Hello Grandmother."_

_"Hello Dear. I read about your friend. How are you?"_

_"Sam was never my friend."_ Jason pointed out joining Lila at the table.

_"Well then there's something good from the situation."_ Lila said patting Jason's hand.

_"I guess. How are you feeling?"_

_"I'm doing well. But you're avoiding the question, my dear."_

Jason smiled at Lila's bluntness. She never let him hide how he was feeling. He could tell this time would be no different._ "I met my neighbors."_

_"Good. I do hope you and Elizabeth get along. The last people I rented out to bothered her so."_

_"Elizabeth... she and Cameron they're..."_

Lila immediately smiled at the mention of the Webbers. _"Ah so you've met young Cameron?"_

_"He... um... seems like a bright kid."_

_"Very bright indeed. He can be quite the precocious one."_

_"Why do I get the feeling you know something I don't?"_

_"Dear I know a great many things you do not. Besides this is something you should learn for yourself."_ The older woman assured Jason. She cared for Elizabeth and Cameron deeply. And if young Cam was correct Jason and Elizabeth were attracted to one another.

_"If you say so Grandmother."_ Jason said shaking his head. Apparently, Lila was not as sane as he originally thought. _"So what can you tell me about Elizabeth?"_

_"Elizabeth is a wonderful woman. She's a painter you know."_

_"No I didn't know that."_ Jason told Lila smiling at the thought. Somehow, the idea seemed to fit what he knew about Elizabeth.

_"It's fortunate too. She's been able to spend a good deal of time with Cameron."_

_"What about Cameron's father?"_

_"Dear you should be asking Elizabeth about him not me."_

_"I tried but she practically ran away."_

_"Yes. I imagine she would. If you're thinking of pursing Elizabeth…"_

_"I never said..."_

_"If. Then I have to ask you to please be careful. She has had enough pain in her young life."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Elizabeth this is a surprise. How are you?" Audrey said letting her youngest grandchild in._

_"Um... okay. The last few days have been odd."_

_"Odd? Odd how?"_

Elizabeth sighed deeply and sitting down on the sofa. _"Well it's Cameron. Ever since my last date with Lucky..."_

_"How is Detective Spencer?"_

_"I have no idea. He hasn't called me." _Elizabeth said more than slightly annoyed with the man. _"About Cam. I think... I know he's up to something."_

_"Nonsense dear. He's only five." _Audrey said joining Elizabeth on the sofa.

_"I know Grams but I swear he had something to do with that Sam McCall scandal. And now he has some sort of plot..."_

_"That's just ridiculous. Cameron is not capable of sending some woman to jail."_

_"I am not crazy. I know what my son can do." _Elizabeth snapped angrily. She had no idea what she expected. No one ever believed her.

_"Of course you do. Maybe this is Cameron's way of saying he wants a father."_

_"I doubt Cam misses having a father."_

_"You never know, Elizabeth."_

_"I'm trying Grams I am. But I still miss him so much."_ Elizabeth said her voice softening.

_"I know you do. I still miss Steve everyday. That does not mean you can't move on. I know that Alex would want you to be happy."_

_"He was so excited about Cameron. I wish..."_

_"It's been five years Elizabeth. You cannot keep blaming yourself. What happened isn't your fault."_

_"That doesn't mean I don't feel guilty."_

_"Because you lived?" _Elizabeth slowly nodded. _"Would Cameron have been better with no parents?"_

_"Of course not. I... I just don't know anymore."_

_"Who is he?"_ Audrey asked suddenly.

_"What?"_

_"The guy you're interested in."_

_"What in the world gave you the idea I'm interested in some guy?" _Elizabeth asked slightly stunned Audrey had figured it out.

_"Elizabeth Webber I practically raised you. If you think I can't figure out why your acting like this you are sadly mistaken."_

_"He... he's just some guy." _Elizabeth said not wanting her Grams to know any details about Jason. _"For the first time since... I feel something more than physical attraction towards a guy."_

_"Ah. So that explains all this."_

_"I guess." _She said shrugging slightly. She didn't see what the fuss was about.

"Elizabeth you have to let Alex go_. This isn't good for you or for Cameron."_

Elizabeth groaned inwardly. The last thing she needed was Audrey to try and help_. "I know I just don't know what to do."_

_"Just be honest with this guy and with yourself."_


	10. Chapter 10

AN:

I may kill Elizabeth and Jason before this fic is over. At least Cameron is on my side. At least I hope he is.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Cameron loved his tree house. Uncle Steven had built it last year. It was the one place that was only his. That is why Cam used this as his main base of operations. So far, his plan was working out better ever than he expected. Anyone one could see there was something between Jason and his mommy even Miss Lila thought so. Now all Cameron had to do was convince them of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of laughter caught Jason's attention. He had been working in the backyard when he noticed Elizabeth and Cam. Jason could not stop himself watching the two playing.

Ever since his talk with Lila Jason couldn't seem to get Elizabeth out of his mind. Thoughts of the blue-eyed beauty haunted him. Jason was quickly rethinking his feelings about relationships.

The only thing that made him hesitate was Cam's father. Obviously, the man was not in the picture. He wondered what the story was. Lila had pretty much confirmed the fact. Jason knew the simplest thing to do was to ask Elizabeth. Still...

_"Jason!"_ Cam called from across the yard. He had seen Jason watching them. It didn't take long to figure out the man was not going to approach them on his own._ "We're having a picnic!"_

"I can see that. Are you having fun?"

"Yup. Mommy made brownies for dessert."

Elizabeth laughed Cameron's excitement. _"Don't let him fool you brownies are one of the only things I can make." _Jason found himself being drawn to the mother and son. He joined them on the blanket as Elizabeth handed him a plate. _"Don't worry even I can't screw up take out."_

"I'm sure it's fine." He assured her as they continued to eat. The silence stretched between the adults. _"Lila told me you're a painter."_

"Yeah. I'm really lucky because my paintings sell pretty well."

"I'd like to see them sometime."

"Um... sure. Maybe you could come by my studio."

"That sounds good." He said sighing in relief that they were finally making some sort of progress. A strand of hair fell into Elizabeth's eyes without thinking Jason brushed it away. Her eyes immediately widened at the contact. Jason knew it was time for him to go. _"Thank you for lunch. I had a nice time."_

"Bye Jason." Cam said waving to the man. Inside he was shaking his head. His mommy needed a wake up call. If he didn't love her, so much she would be on his list. Thankfully, Cameron had a back up plan.


	11. Chapter 11

AN:

Okay. Yes I know its short. Yes I know i ended it abruptly. However there is some progress between Elizabeth and Jason. Its very small though.

On a sad note this fic is nearly over. How can this be you ask? The answer. Well it is me and I am evul. Don't worry all will be explained. Trust me.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

It was just after eleven when Elizabeth finally made it home from her date. To be honest she was starting to wonder if he hated her. Either that or they just didn't really know her at all.

Ryan seemed like a nice enough guy at first. By the end of the date however Elizabeth couldn't shake the feeling something was off. Her concerns were proven to be correct in the parking lot. Ryan turned in to one of those grabby men.

Elizabeth finally got rid of him and made it home. All she wanted to do now was take a shower and go to bed. Apparently that wasn't going to happen because Lucky Spencer was sitting on her front porch. The mere sight of the man pissed Elizabeth off. The nerve of him to show up after ignoring her for weeks. _"What are you doing here?"_

"What am I... Look Elizabeth, I've been sitting here for half an hour. I'm in no mood for your games."

"Games? You're the one who disappeared." She snapped back at the cop.

Lucky shook his head before approaching Elizabeth._ "Right. Like you didn't block my calls. I don't know what kind of game you're playing but I am through Elizabeth."_

"I think you need to leave."

"I don't think so. We're doing things my way now." Lucky said grabbing Elizabeth's arm and pulling her to him.  
_  
"Lucky please. You're hurting me."_

"Shut up." He said tightening his grip.

Elizabeth cried out genuinely worried about what Lucky might do. Cameron was at her Gram's, meaning her house was empty. The knowledge frightened her even more. She had no idea how far the cop might take things. _"You don't want to do this."_

"How would you know you stupid tease? You know nothing about me. All you care about is finding someone to play daddy to your bastard."

"Let her go." Jason said stepping just out of the shadows. He didn't normally go around rescuing women, but this time was different. This was Elizabeth, not some stranger. Something deep inside demanded that Jason take care of her. _"I said, let her go."_

"You need to stay out of this before I have you arrested." Lucky snapped at the man who came from nowhere. The last thing he wanted or need was a witness.

_"Lucky please listen to him."_ Elizabeth pleaded softly just wanting this night to end.

Lucky suddenly pushed Elizabeth to the ground. Jason almost immediately rushed the other man. The two traded blows back and forth for several minutes. Jason easily got the upper hand. After punching Lucky once more in the face he drug him to the end of the driveway. _"If you ever come near her again, I'll have you fired." _Jason breathed a sigh of relief when the cop scurried off. When he turned he realized Elizabeth was still sitting on the ground. Jason hurried to kneel beside her. _"Are you okay?"_

"Yeah. Just a little shaken. Thank you."

"I didn't do anything." Jason said causing Elizabeth to tear up. He wrapped his arms around her as she started to cry. _"Shh. It's alright Elizabeth. I won't let him hurt you." _It felt like hours before Elizabeth's sobs finally quieted. During that time Jason discovered one very important thing. He was falling in love with Elizabeth Webber. There was no logical explanation but that didn't make it any less true.  
_  
"I'm sorry I didn't meant to fall apart like that."_

"The only thing that matters is that you're okay." He told her softly. Jason couldn't help but stare into her beautiful blue eyes. Suddenly he couldn't stop himself from lowering his head to kiss Elizabeth.


	12. Chapter 12

AN:

So only one more chapter after this. Just a short little something to wrap it all up. This chapter finally deals with the whole Alex thing. I have to warn you overall this isn't a light happy chapter. However it was necessary for the fic to move forward and thus end.

~Kelly~

A very very special thanks to Lisa for all the help she gave me. This chapter would be nothing without all your input.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

'Something was wrong.' Cam thought as he and Elizabeth painted. His mommy had been acting weird. For the last few days, she had been practically living in her studio. Well really, it was just an attic that Uncle Steven converted for her.

Cam thought it was an odd place for a studio. The only real appeal was the massive skylights. However they didn't even open. Who had windows that did not open? Cameron shook his head finding the idea odd. It was the door that drove Cam crazy. It locked. Okay so that's what a door was supposed to do. But this door could only be unlocked from the outside. A smile slowly formed on Cameron's face. This whole studio thing could work to his advantage. _"Mommy I gotta go potty."_

"Why are you telling me? Just go." Elizabeth sighed at her son's behavior. She was convinced that it was a boy thing. 'Maybe I could ask Steven.' Elizabeth thought turning back to her painting. She immediately was caught up in the piece. So caught up she never heard Cameron close the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Time for part two.' the young boy thought ringing Jason's doorbell. Cam decided the only way for anyone to get past his mommy's defenses was to trap her. He knew luring Jason into the house wouldn't be difficult. After all, he already fixed the front door. Cam pressed the bell several more times smiling when Jason opened the door. _"Hi."_

The last person Jason ever expected to see was Cameron Webber. After their kiss, Elizabeth practically ran from him. The only explanation Jason received was a brief apology. He did not want an apology Jason wanted Elizabeth. _"Cam does your Mommy know you're over here?"_

"Sorta."

"What do you mean sorta?"

"Well she said to get help. So I came here."

Jason shook his head. It seemed he could not understand Cameron any better then he could Elizabeth. He took a deep breath and pinched his nose. Kneeling down to look Cam in the eyes Jason said, _"I need you to tell me exactly what's going on. Okay?"_

"Okay." Cameron said nodding his head. _"Mommy and I were painting in her studio when I had to go potty. So I went downstairs and... well I shut the door."_

"And?" Jason asked not fully understanding the problem.

_"And? Mommy's stuck in her studio!" _Cam huffed as if the answer was obvious.

"She can't get out?" Jason asked worried about

"Nope the door is odd."

Jason wasn't sure he believed the boy but the idea of seeing Elizabeth again was just too tempting. _"Let me get some tools and..."_

"Can I help?" Cam asked before he could stop himself. The idea of being allowed to use tools was just too tempting.

_"Sure why not."_

"Yay!" he said jumping excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason had to admit Cam was right about the door. The lock and the door were both odd. He quickly realized the only way to get the door open was pick the lock.

Cam watched Jason trying to open the door. The whole process fascinated him. Maybe Jason would teach him how to do that. That is if mommy did not ground him forever.

_"Got it."_ Jason said breathing a sigh of relief when the door popped open. He had been worried that Elizabeth wasn't asking to be let out. Who knows what kind of chemicals she had in there. _"You stay here while I get your Mommy okay?"_

"Okay." Cameron said trying not to smile. He watched as Jason went up the stair and started to count.

_"Elizabeth?" _Jason called out as he climbed the stairs. When he finally saw her, Jason took a moment to just watch. She was wearing a man's dress shirt over her cloths. The shirt was so long Jason could barely the shorts beneath. Shorts. Jason's brain was suddenly filled with images of Elizabeth's bare legs. He could suppress a groan.

Elizabeth immediately turned around certain she was hearing things. However there Jason was standing in the middle of her studio. _"What are you doing here?"_

"What am I? Cam said you needed my help."

"Cam said?" Elizabeth repeated suddenly realizing what was going on.

_"Yeah. Look I can go if..."_

"Cameron Alexander Webber you are in so much trouble." Elizabeth shouted just as the door shut. She banged on the heavy wood as Cameron giggle on the other side. _"Open the door right this minute young man."_

"I can't hear you."

"That is not going to work. I know you can hear me. Now open this door!" When there was no answer, Elizabeth began pounding on the door. _"Damn it, Cameron!"_

"You think Cam did this on purpose?"

"Of course he did." Elizabeth shook her head at the look on Jason's face. _"I am not crazy. This isn't the first stunt he pulled either. You don't look convinced."_

"It's... just he's, what, five," his face showed his disbelief.

_"Yeah. That has nothing to do with it trust me," _she said shaking her head in frustration.

He didn't want to make Cam's attractive mother annoyed with him, so he smiled in acceptance of what she said and he could see her sigh with relief. And there was an electric connection at her relief that he believed her about her cunning little boy. He thought that maybe now, since Cam had so conveniently trapped them, he could get some answers.

He took a small step towards her and said softly, _"Why did you run after I kissed you?"_

"I'm... I'm sorry about that," she stammered. Turning away from him, she considered her answer and then said quietly,_ "I... its really complicated Jason,"_ as she wrapped her arms around herself.

_"Uncomplicate it Elizabeth,"_ Jason said softly to her back.

When Elizabeth shook her head, he felt something in him snap. He couldn't stand the thought of not having answers another moment.

He touched her gently on the shoulder and she turned back towards him, _"This is about Cam's father isn't?"_

"I don't want to talk about Alex," she said shaking her head.

Giving a deep sigh, he confirmed,_ "So it is about him." _He didn't want to push her, but this was his opportunity, he asked as gently as he could, _"Where is he Elizabeth? Why isn't he helping you with Cameron?"_

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it," she insisted.

_"Why is that?" _He was puzzled, but, again, he asked gently, _"Why are you protecting someone who abandoned you and Cam?"_

"Please don't do this Jason," she huffed in frustration. _"Alex... he... he's a good man," _she said adamantly.

_"The hell he is," _he retorted in disbelief, _"If he's such a good man where is he?"_

"St. Anne's cemetery!" Elizabeth snapped and when she saw Jason's face fall she had a pang of momentary guilt, but she spat out, _"Are you happy now?"_

She walked over to the window seat and just plopped down in exhaustion. She was tired of fighting herself.

_"About as far from it as possible," _Jason said coming to sit beside her. He turned his body towards her, but did not touch her, _"Please, Elizabeth, tell me what happened."_

"Alex, Cameron's father's name was Alexander," she said, not looking at him but off as if she was remembering, _"He was so happy when we learned I was pregnant. He had just proposed a few days before we found out. I was terrified. I didn't have good parental role models, Jason; my parents left me and Steven with Grams the first chance they got."_

He nodded and then asked gently, _"Why didn't you get married?"_

She turned towards him, finally and explained, _"I wanted to wait until after I had Cam."_ She continued softly, _"We had been dating since high school. I knew I wanted to marry him even then."_

"How did he die?" Jason asked pulling Elizabeth into his arms.

She furrowed her brow as she remembered, _"I was having cramps and Alex... he was so worried."_ She shook her head,_ "He was one of those guys who... just took care of me."_ She sat back to look at Jason, _"I thought the cramps were nothing but he insisted we go to the hospital. Just in case, he said."_

"Were you in labor?" He tenderly tightened his hold around her.

_"It doesn't matter."_

"Of course it..."

"I don't remember the accident," she said, sinking into his arms, lost in her past. _"One minute we were at a red light and then next I was waking up at General Hospital. It's funny how everything can change in a few moments. My Grams and Mac swear Alex died instantly. I don't know if it is true but I pray it is. Cam... he um... was born ten week early. They kept him in the NICU for what seemed like forever."_

"I'm so sorry," he said soothingly, "_the last thing I ever..."_

"It's okay." Elizabeth whispered trying to move out of Jason's embrace. It felt too good to be held by him.

_"So you understand then," _she said as she finally pulled away from him.

He let her go when she pulled away, and even though he had only held her for a few moments, his arms felt cold without her in them.

He leaned in towards her and studied her before asking, _"Understand what, Elizabeth?"_

She turned further away from him and picking paint off her hands, she said resignedly,_ "Why I can't be with you."_

Jason shook his head. He didn't understand and he didn't want to. He delicately put his finger under her chin and brought her around to face him, _"Elizabeth, look at me,"_ she raised her tear-glistened eyes to his.

Jason took her hand, and said softly, _"You're so beautiful... and amazing,"_ he smoothed a stray lock of her silky hair away from her face. Taking her other hand in his, he continued, _"I feel something for you Elizabeth,"_ she started to shake her head, but he pressed on, _"Elizabeth, I know you feel it too. You wouldn't be pushing me away if you didn't. I... I just want us... want you..."_

"Jason, I'm so scared," she choked out in a whisper.

He gently squeezed her hands with his, _"I know, Elizabeth, I know." _He whispered as he leaned into her, _"I'm scared, too, but being with you... is worth it."_

"Cam..." She questioned.

_"Is an amazing little boy who loves you very much,"_ he countered with a smile, still holding onto her hands.

_"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" _She said, realizing that she had finally met that man, that man who could want her, desire her, who saw her son as an amazing little boy, who liked her son, that man who could love her and her son.

_"Never,"_ Jason said, lowering his head to hers.

He captured her lips, those lips that drove him nuts every time she worried them with her teeth, those lips that cried out to be kissed. He started his assault softly, tenderly, lovingly but it didn't stay that way.

Lost in their kiss, he pulled her onto his lap, he finally got to wrap his hands in her silky chocolate hair – he had just started to deepen their kiss – when out of the corner of his eye he caught the curly brown-haired imp that had so successfully engineered this meeting. Cam's eyes were twinkling with success and Jason couldn't keep the smile from his lips as he continued to kiss the little cupid's deliciously, beautiful Mom.


	13. Epilogue

AN:

I almost can't believe that this fic is over. Almost. I have to admit that I love Cameron in this one. He reminds me so much of my baby... it's still not funny.

I wanted to thank everyone who has helped me with this fic along the way. I also wanted to thank the many people who commented. All of you rock.

~Kelly~

PS

Yes. Yes. I did.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_"And that's how I got Mommy and Daddy together."_ Cam said finishing the story. There was no response form his newborn sister except for a yawn. She had soft blonde hair and light blue eyes just like Jason, but he insisted she looked just like Mommy.

While he liked the idea of having a little sister, in theory, so far he was not impressed. The baby didn't do anything but sleep and cry. Maybe he could talk Mommy into sending her back or selling her. Nowadays you could sell almost anything on EBay. He certainly liked that idea.

_"Cam, what are you still doing up?"_ Jason asked from the doorway of Alyssa's nursery.

Elizabeth had been worried when the baby was born. It had been her and Cam for so long. She was worried how he would react to a baby. So far, Cameron didn't seem too interested, but in all fairness, it had only been three days.

_"I was telling Lyssa a story."_

"I'm sure she liked that, but now its time for bed," Jason said nodding his head towards Cam's room.

_"But I'm not sleepy,"_ he whined pausing to yawn halfway through.

_"No deal, Cam. Your Mom will have a fit if you don't go to school tomorrow,"_ as he steered the boy down the hall to his room.

_"Awe, Daddy do I have to? I already know everything,"_ the now seven year old pouted unconvincingly.

It wasn't that he didn't like school. He was usually bored though. At least the fifth grade was better then the second.

Jason had to hold back a chuckle at his 'know-everything' son, _"Yes, Cam, you have to. Mommy needs to rest and I have to go to work."  
_  
Cam's eyes lit up at the thought of going to work with Jason. He loved watching the houses being built and using the tools. He especially loved using the tools. _"Can't I go with you?" _He asked excitedly.

_"I'm afraid not,"_ Jason shook his head, _"YOU, have to go to school. Now, hop into bed."_

The young boy grumbled but did as he was asked. Unlike Elizabeth, Jason did not give in as easily. That didn't mean that Cam was going to stop planning. His plans were the reason that all of this had happened. _"Nite Daddy. I love you."_

"I love you, too," Jason said ruffling the boy's curls.

After Jason, left Cameron pulled a small photo album from his nightstand. Maybe this whole little sister thing wasn't a horrible idea.

Maybe the next story he would tell Lyssa is how he planned mommy and daddy's wedding. That's a really good story.


End file.
